Missing moment Partie 3bis  Slipped
by Misao-chan3
Summary: Traduction Venez découvrir ce qui trottait dans la tête d'Hermione lorsque Ron laissa échapper trois petits mots par inadvertance...


_**Slipped – Les mots s'échappent**_

_« - Comment tu écris « belligérant » ? demanda Ron qui secouait vigoureusement sa plume, l'œil fixé sur son parchemin. Ca ne peut pas commencer par B-E-T-E…_

_- Non, sûrement pas, répondit Hermione en lui prenant son devoir des mains. Et « augure » ne commence pas non plus par O-R-G. Qu'est-ce que tu utilises comme plume ?_

_- Un de ces modèles à vérificateur d'orthographe qu'on trouve chez Fred et George…Mais je crois que le sortilège doit être usé…_

_- J'en ai bien l'impression, dit Hermione en montrant le titre du devoir, car la question était comment combattre les Détraqueurs et non pas les « Détartreurs » et, à ma connaissance, tu n'as pas changé ton nom en Roonil Wazlib._

_- Oh non ! s'exclama Ron qui contempla son parchemin d'un air horrifié. Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir tout réécrire !_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, on va arranger ça, assura Hermione._

_Elle posa le devoir devant elle et tira sa baguette magique._

_- Je t'aime, Hermione ! s'exclama Ron _(NdT : Oui, en français ça a été traduit par Je t'adore, mais dans la version anglaise c'est I love you, donc beaucoup plus ambigu. Alors j'ai décidé de me tenir à la version anglaise pour que vous compreniez mieux)

_Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux d'un air las. »_

- Je t'aime, Hermione !

Hermione se pétrifia.

_« Non, c'est impossible. Il ne vient pas de dire CA. »_

_« Si ! Si, il l'a dit ! »_

Les mots sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles et sa main se mit à trembler légèrement lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette pour corriger son devoir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait dit. ICI, à HAUTE VOIX, devant Harry, en plein milieu de la Salle Commune. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Une partie d'elle était ravie. Elle était tellement ravie qu'elle devait faire des efforts physiques pour rester calme, pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement embarrassant comme se mettre à sautiller, ou se mettre à danser, ou se mettre à glousser d'une façon incontrôlable ou se jeter sur Ron pour l'embrasser.

Mais il y avait une autre partie d'elle qui se demandait juste quand Ron allait enfin bouger son cul pour ROMPRE avec Lavande.

Hermione réalisa soudain que Ron et Harry la regardaient. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Peu importe la raison pour la quelle Ron avait dit…ce qu'il avait dit…elle ne pouvait pas le laisser attendre comme ça.

Si ?

_« Non, non, je l'ai fait trop souvent ça. »_

_« Et bien oui, mais c'est lui qui ME fait attendre là puisqu'il ne se sépare pas de Lavande ! »_

_« C'est vrai, mais il l'a dit ! A haute voix ! »_

_« Parce que tu corriges son devoir. »_

_« Ne pense pas ça ! Ron n'est pas comme ça, il ne dirait pas une chose pareille sans la penser, pas vrai ? »_

Hermione leva juste assez les yeux pour observer Ron à travers ses cils. Il se cachait le visage dans ses mains mais ses oreilles avait pris une légère teinte rosée.

Son cœur se mit à fondre. Juste un peu.

_« Bon, il le pensait vraiment. Mais ça a dû lui échapper et c'est pour ça qu'il est embarrassé. Et moi je suis là et je ne lui dis rien pour lui faire savoir que j'ai compris ce qu'il disait. Enfin, que je crois avoir compris ce qu'il essayait de me dire en disant…ça. »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire ? Moi aussi je t'aime ? Non, bien sur que non. Je ne dirais pas ça tant que Lavande est encore dans le tableau. Et à ce rythme, je ne lui dirais peut-être jamais ! Bon sang ! »_

_« Idiote ! Dis quelque chose ! Regarde-le ! »_

Effectivement, Hermione vit, derrière le voile de ses cils et d'une mèche bouclée qui lui était retombée sur le visage, que Ron la regardait à travers ses doigts, l'air désespéré mais ressemblant à un chien s'attendant à une punition.

_« Dis quelque chose ! »_

- Ne répète pas ça quand Lavande est dans les parages, s'entendit-elle dire.

- Non, dit Ron, et elle vit qu'il se cachait toujours le visage.

_« Non, bien sur qu'il ne le fera pas. Mon Dieu, il ne va jamais - »_

- Ou plutôt si… continua-t-il. Comme ça, elle me laissera tomber…

_« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Ce n'est pas si dur de quitter quelqu'un ! Je l'ai fait avec Viktor ! »_

_« Dans une lettre. Très courageuse comme méthode. »_

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de se renfrogner à cause de ses propres pensées et corrigea un mot particulièrement grossier du devoir de Ron.

- Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas tomber toi-même si tu en as assez ? interrogea Harry.

_« Oui, oui, excellente question Harry, merci ! »_

Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur le devoir, corrigeant une autre grossièreté.

_« Typique. __Ah, ces jumeaux… »_

- Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber personne, toi ? remarqua Ron. Avec Cho, vous avez simplement…

Et il fit un petit mouvement de la main.

- …cessé de nous voir, oui, acheva Harry.

- J'aimerais bien que ça se passe de la même façon entre Lavande et moi, marmonna Ron.

Hermione pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il boudait. Elle pouvait aussi sentir son regard posé sur elle, il avait retiré ses mains de devant son visage.

- Mais plus j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que je voudrais en finir, plus elle s'accroche. J'ai l'impression de sortir avec le calmar géant.

Encore une fois, Hermione utilisa la présence de ses cheveux devant ses yeux pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient posés sur elle, son regard perçant l'incitant à le regarder elle aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'obligea à se concentrer sur sa tâche : la correction du devoir de Ron, qui n'était finalement qu'une suite de mots incohérents, ponctués de phrases grossières.

_« Et bien, heureusement qu'il a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et que j'étais là pour réparer ça ! Et s'il avait rendu son devoir tel quel ? Il aurait eu un mois de retenues, au moins ! »_

Les minutes passèrent en silence. Harry continua de fourrer son nez dans son stupide livre (franchement, c'était ironique de voir que la seule fois où Harry montrait un peu d'intérêt pour un livre scolaire c'était pour ce livre appartenant à ce Prince ridicule) et Ron resta simplement assis à la regarder. Elle se demandait si elle arrivait encore à respirer ou si elle arrivait encore à se concentrer avec ces yeux bleus lui brûlant la peau. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore le regarder. Elle ne le ferait pas. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'il prenait trop de temps, que même si c'était, effectivement, un peu dur de quitter quelqu'un qui s'accrochait, il devait le faire. Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec Lavande, et pour de bon. Il devait le faire sinon ils – elle et Ron – n'arriveraient à rien.

Elle termina enfin. Elle reposa sa baguette.

- Et voilà, dit-elle.

Elle lui tendit son parchemin.

Ron le prit et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

- Merci mille fois, dit-il d'une voix étrange. Je peux t'emprunter ta plume pour la conclusion ?

Son regard soutint celui d'Hermione et la jeune fille put y voir la même expression triste de chien battu.

« Je suis désolé. Je fais ce que je peux. Ne me déteste pas » semblaient dire ses yeux.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à fondre. Beaucoup.

Mais il la regardait toujours et elle savait qu'à ce moment précis il voulait lui dire tout un tas d'autres choses, des choses qu'il ne pourrait pas dire devant Harry. Et soudain, cela ne semblait plus si grave s'il avait dit ces trois mots par accident. Il les avait dites et il l'avait pensé et c'était merveilleux, et si elle devait attendre encore un peu qu'il se décide avec Lavande, alors elle le ferait. Surtout s'il continuait de la regarder comme ça.

_« Je ne peux pas le punir. Je ne peux pas. »_

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et lui tendit sa plume.


End file.
